Call Me Maybe
by thelandofllamas
Summary: In 4x01, when Kurt called Blaine after the Lima Bean Scene : Contains spoilers for The New Rachel.


**Call Me Maybe**

**A/N- So you know in 4x01 at the Lima Bean, Blaine did the phone sign thingy with his hand? I wrote what happened basically. Yeaaaah. Leave a review and I hope you like! :)**

* * *

Blaine was sat on his bed, his head leaning on the wall behind him, a textbook in his lap. He was meant to be reading the next few pages for class tomorrow however his concentration was wavering. He glanced at the clock mounted on his wall 6:10pm. Kurt's shift at the Lima Bean finished 10 minutes ago which meant (or rather he was hoping) a call would come through soon.

The blank screen of his phone was staring almost mockingly at him. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the back and tried to read but his mind was drifting. He was worried about Kurt. Really worried. Ever since the day they had seen Rachel off to New York, he hadn't been right. Kurt had gotten on with life sure, he signed up for community college, he got a job but he was quiet about New York. He never said anything about it. At first Blaine presumed he was just adjusting to having Rachel and Finn gone but the entire summer without even barely breathing a word about it other than to tell Blaine how Rachel was doing was strange.

Kurt deserved to be in New York. He deserved to be at NYADA just as much as Rachel did. Maybe even more, considering the amount of crap he had had to deal with. It would have just showed anyone who ever tried to bring his beautiful boyfriend down how much better he was then them. Blaine was feeling selfish though, he wanted Kurt to be in New York, living out his dream but he wanted him too.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed and Kurt's name flashed up on the caller ID. Scrambling to get to the phone on his desk, Blaine slipped a little in the process and nearly fell off the edge of his bed. "Hello?" he cried eagerly down the phone as he attempted to balance and talk at the same time.

"You okay?" he heard Kurt's voice sound puzzled from the other end. "You sound out of breath"

"Um, one second" Blaine threw the phone down onto the bed and shifted back so he was sat properly. "Hi again"

"Did you nearly fall off the bed again?" Kurt asked pointedly. Blaine could almost see the raised eyebrow on his face. It wasn't the first time he had done it.

"Yes, but only because I wanted to talk to you, how was the rest of work?"

"Meh. I don't like that Kitty girl very much. She made me change her frickin' ice latte four times before it was the right temperature for her delicate little tongue"

"She's a bitch Kurt, her and her little bunch of cohorts"

"So why are you guys hanging out with her all of a sudden?"

Well. Kurt did have him stumped here. He wasn't sure either really. It had been Artie and Tina's idea to start hanging with them now they sort of accepted them but he didn't like them very much. And he certainly didn't like that Artie was mean about that new lunch lady.

"I …I don't know" Blaine answered quietly, biting his lip in response.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not really you, I just didn't have a good day"

"Want me to come over? We can rent a movie or something"

"I'd rather just be alone tonight if it's all the same. Thank you though" Blaine sighed, he knew Kurt well enough to know when he wasn't telling him something.

"Kurt. Talk to me babe"

"I'm fine, honestly"

Blaine waited.

"Well, I just wish I was either back with in Glee with you guys or …" his voice trailed off.

"In New York with Rachel?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah"

"You'll get there. Maybe sooner than you think"

"I'm fine here, I've got you. That's all that really matters"

"If I'm the only reason you are staying here than it does matter Kurt" Blaine replied softly.

"Well there's my dad and Carole as well but you're the main reason. Look, Blaine, I can stay here for another year, and then we both go to New York together, it will be better when you are there, I need you"

"But you don't need me, Kurt you are kindest, most talented, basically the best person I know and you chose me, little stupid old me to be your boyfriend. And in the job description of boyfriend, I'm meant to encourage you to go live out your dreams. So go. I'll be here, I'll always be here"

"You're not stupid Blaine. We've discussed this. I can get some money working here and then we can go together. Because there is no way I'm leaving the love of my life behind"

"But, Kurt..."

"Blaine. No. Look, I've gotta go, my Dad just got in; I haven't seen him all day. I'll text you later sweetie"

"I love you" Blaine replied.

"Love you more"

"Not possible" Blaine said smiling.

"Don't be cheesy. Get on with your studying okay?"

"Yes boss" He heard Kurt chuckle from the other end before the line went dead.

Blaine sighed. Kurt had to go and he had to go soon. He felt terrible that Kurt was only staying because of him. He couldn't stand in his way. Blaine loved Kurt more than anything in the world and that was precisely why he had to convince him to go to New York. He'd miss him like crazy but he had to let him go. Blaine glanced over at the picture on his bedside table – it was him and Kurt after last year's Nationals. Tina had taken it unbeknownst to them, they were hugging tightly, and they had been stood in a corner thinking no-one was paying them any attention, but from the one picture you could see the love in their eyes for one another. He saw how happy Kurt was then and compared to now, sometimes the sparkle Kurt had in his eyes had gone when he smiled.

Blaine threw his phone onto the pillow next to him when it started playing out the intro to Imagine Dragon's It's Time. "Shit" he muttered and was about to turn it off when he paused and listened to the song for a moment.

Well Blaine if you've ever been good at anything, it is most definitely singing to Kurt in front of the entire school.

He stopped the song and scrolled down his phone contact list until he came to Tom, the Glee Club's guitarist. "Tom? I'm gonna need a favour" Blaine smiled to himself.

* * *

**A/N- and we all know what happened next...and it damn near broke my heart. :') Anyways, hope you liked xo**


End file.
